Second Chance
by Marie Kurosaki
Summary: Helia was cheating on Flora with Krystal, Krystal doesn't know he has a girlfriend. What will happen when Flora finds out she is. FXH and a bit of FXR
1. Chapter 1

Helia didn't call Flora in 4 weeks, now she is getting worried when she went to the park she saw Helia and Krytal making out, Flora was standing right there now when Krytal opened her eyes she pushed Helia away

"so this is where you were!" Flora snapped

"what are doing here I thought you and Helia Broke up" Krytal stated

"Broke up no where were still together" Flora said

"you lied to me Helia!"Krytal yelled

"come on, don't be like that"Helia said as he wanted to get closer to Flora she pushed him away

"we are through!"Krystal and Flora said then they walked away from him, once there where in the dorm Krytal started to cry

"I'm sorry flora, I didn't know"

"It's okay, I'ts not you fault that he cheated on both of us, that asshole"

Flora's friends and there boyfriends asked why Krystal was crying and Flora pissed, they tell them everthing and the boyfriends are pissed at there 'friend' Helia, when they got home they went straight up to Helia's room to talk to him

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD"sky yelled and puched him

"what did I do!?"helia said

"you cheated on Flora with Krystal and still have the nerve to say to Krytal that you broke up with Flora!"Nabu said

"so they told you! bitches"

"they are not bithces"brandon stated

"then what are they!"

"Krystal was sad because you made Flora sad and angry!"raven said

"so what it's already too late for me to tell Flora I still love her!"

"dude if you love her why did you cheat on her!" timmy asked

"i don't know maybe because she kissed Roy!"Helia stated, then Roy came in

"Dude that was incident and she loves you, were just friends"Roy stated

"oh god i messed up didn't I!?"

"yes you did, now that she broke up with you I can ask her out" he winked at the others

"don't you dare touch her!"Helia snapped

"why not you guys are not dating, so she can do whatever she wants to!"sky said

 **hey guys hoped you liked the first please review and tell me some ideas oh and Krystal will not be in anymore chapters**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the long wait, guys. Hope you enjoy!_**

For the past few weeks, Flora was having a lot of stomach aches. Flora was also been throwing up a lot and, was eating more than usual.

"what the hell is wrong with me!" Flora yelled

"when was the last time you had sex with Helia?" asked her girlfriends.

"a month ago" Flora answered

"are you on birth control?"

"no"

"did you use a condom?"

"SHIT! I knew we forgot something!"

"well let's go, and buy a pregnancy test" with that said they left to go buy one.

 ** _1 hour later (Spongebob voice)_**

 _"I can't believe it!" Flora yelled_

 _"Flora, what do you want to do?"_

 _"I don't know yet," Flora said quietly_

 _"we will be back soon, we need to take care of some stuff" and they left leaving Flora lying on the bed thinking._

 ** _To the other, who just arrived at red fountain._**

"knock" "knock"

Bradon opened the door to see the winx (minus Flora) than the others came in to see what was happening (Helia was not there)

"what's going on here?" they said together

the girls explained what is happening, the boys were shocked to here that Flora was pregnant.

"Where is she right now?" They asked (still shocked)

"In our room" answered bloom

"we need to go there, fast!" suddenly they understood what the specialist meant.

 **to Flora**

"I guess this is it, I need to leave before they come back" and with that said she flew away, leaving a note.

 **to the specialist and the other winx,**

they were already inside the dorm room, they were looking everywhere for Flora, but they didn't find her just a small little note that said

'Thank you winx for always being there for me, and thank you, specialist, for being there for my friends. I hope you guys will always love each other, and be happy'

 **what will happen when Helia finds out about this, stay tuned to see what happends.**

 **R &R, not flames please!**


	3. I'm sorry

I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm no longer going to write 2nd chance, I lost interest in this story. Please don't me bad at me, I'm going to write better stories in the future. So be sure to check it out, stay young

-MK


	4. I'm back

Hello guys, I'm happy to inform you, that I will be finishing second chance. I'm sorry for stopping, but I had a lot of school work. Hope you can forgive me, See you in the next update

-MK


End file.
